


prompt: logicality winter (expanded)

by ingenine



Series: drabble fic requests [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baker Morality | Patton Sanders, Drabble, Expanded Drabble, Food mention, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gay Morality | Patton Sanders, Lowercase, M/M, Student Logic | Logan Sanders, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, and i got carried away, but yeah it’s just sweet and fluffy and domestic logicality, i really need to stop making these tags so long, its very gay, so i gave up trying to make it a drabble, the first chapter is a drabble, the second chapter is the first time i tried to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenine/pseuds/ingenine
Summary: i tried to do a drabble of student!logan and baker!patton and i got carried away and then i went back and wrote a drabble anyway so i’m posting both
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: drabble fic requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655911
Kudos: 16





	1. drabble (:

logan is only walking to class because he can’t afford the bus today. it’s cold, and he just wants to get to class. he does not expect the warm light of a quaint little bakery to catch his eye, nor does he expect the baker to invite him in for a croissant and a cup of tea before the shop even opens. he does not expect to come back the next day. or the next. he certainly does not expect to fall in love. 

and, well, if he’s going to fall, the least he can do is control his decent.


	2. expansion ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> words: 733

the walk to campus is long and cold, but logan doesn’t have money for the bus this week. it’s early — logan’s first class starts at five thirty. the sun won’t rise for two more hours. it isn’t snowing, but that only serves to make the cold more biting. 

logan’s breath glitters in the warm light filtering through the steam on a storefront window, and he glances at the bakery’s mostly empty display cases. the few treats in them are clearly fresh and warm. logan startles when he hears the door open with a cheerful jangle. the gap-toothed smile of the bespectacled, flour-dusted baker in the doorway is as warm as the air that follows him onto the sidewalk. he invites logan into the bakery, introduces himself as patton, offers logan a fresh-baked croissant and a mug of hot tea, and insists logan take it despite being unable to pay. he sympathizes with being broke and in college. he tells his story of dropping out of school to open a bakery. logan tells of majoring in biochemistry, of continuing on to get a masters to be come a teacher. the next day patton gives logan a lemon-poppyseed muffin. he invites logan back, day after day. 

the next week, logan can afford the bus again, but walks through the snow to the bakery anyway. on the last day of finals before christmas, patton gives logan two dozen brown butter cookies. logan doesn’t tell patton he isn’t going home, doesn’t tell him he doesn’t have anyone to share them with. he picks up extra shifts during the holiday rush and buys patton flours. the first day of next term, patton is delighted with the pun and the variety. logan saves the money he would normally use for his bus fares and uses it to buy patton little things. practical things. much more practical, in fact, than the emotions logan feels blossoming in his chest. he knows the morning visits are quite impractical, indeed. he does not know that those mornings keep patton smiling when business is slow or customers are ornery. 

he finally gets the courage to ask patton out after he makes a decidedly un-heterosexual pun. patton blushes and acquiesces and fails to insist on paying, but insists on paying next time. logan’s heart flutters at the mention of a next time. they go to gelato. they go to pho. patton closes the bakery early and they go to the beach and share a kiss on the jetty in front of the sunset. they go to a movie. logan’s eyes light up when patton asks what he’s learning in his classes. patton grins when logan’s eyes flutter closed in bliss when he tries a new baked treat. patton bakes apple pie on pi day and leaves the apple slices as large, thin circles. 

the semester ends. patton watches logan graduate. logan’s roommate moves out, and patton offers the spare room in the apartment above the bakery. logan is hired as a science teacher at a middle school, teaching biology. patton’s bakery continues to be successful. logan moves up to the district’s high school. 

patton knows logan is planning to rent a car for a road trip for the two of them. he does not know he is planning to propose. they both buy rings. they accidentally propose on the same day. the road trip is small smiles and sweet laughter and brown butter cookies from the bakery and ice cream from small dairies and kisses that are little more than smiles pressed together and simple yet beautiful rings. it is wildflowers from the side of the road and sunsets and splashing ankle deep in the waves and stargazing and collapsing into cheap motel beds and cuddling until they fall asleep. 

they return home and logan tutors struggling students at a table by the counter and brings in patton’s brown butter cookies to his students on fridays. he turns his bedroom into an office and moves into patton’s room. 

they are married in december, on a morning when it isn’t snowing, but that only serves to make the cold more biting. logan’s breath glitters in the warm light of the sunrise, and he glances into his bakers eyes. they are filled with warmth and love. logan startles when his husband kisses him, and his own eyes flutter closed with bliss when he gently kisses him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> call me out if you see a typo


End file.
